Tira Miron
“Considered to be the first prophet of the Silver Flame, Tira Miron devoted her life to the cause of honor and sacrifice, and in her the Flame found a worthy vessel. Guided by a glorious couatl, Tira gave her life in 229 YK to trap the Overlord Bel Shalor. Though she fell in battle, Tira’s soul joined with the Silver Flame, and in so doing, she became a conduit for the Flame, a voice that the people of Eberron could hear and heed.”“Tira Miron.” 2015. February 6, 2015. http://eberron.wikia.com/wiki/Tira_Miron. The Silver Flame In the religions of the Dungeons & Dragons world Eberron, “most people identify not with a specific patron deity but with the church to which they belong.” “The lawful good deity called the Silver Flame is an abstract, disembodied force closely associated with a once-human woman named Tira Miron. Herself now immortal, Tira (now known as the Voice of the Silver Flame) serves as the intermediary between the holy Silver Flame and the mortals who can never attain sufficient purity to communicate with the Silver Flame directly. The Church of the Silver Flame is dedicated to protecting the common people against supernatural forces of evil, and thus it attracts a great number of paladins to its cause.”Baker, K., B. Slavicsek, and J. Wyatt. 2004. “Heroic Characteristics.” In Eberron, 67. Wizards of the Coast. Thrane “In 299 YK, the event that started the religion of the Silver Flame took place. In that year, a terrible eruption split the ground and a great pillar of crimson fire emerged from the resulting chasm. No one understood the significance of the blazing column of flame, but most who dared approach it felt unrelenting malevolence in its radiating heat. “Tira Miron, a paladin dedicated to Dol Arrah aspect of Erathis (the Greek goddess Athena), received a powerful vision about this strange fire while exploring the western reaches of the realm. In her vision, a great rainbow-winged serpent warned her that a terrible evil was emerging in the east, riding crimson fire from the depths of Khyber itself. Tira rallied the forces of Thrane and defeated the dark creatures that had come to venerate the crimson fire and help free the malevolent entity trapped within its flames. With her great sword Kloinjer, its pommel capped with a Khyber dragonshard, Tira turned to face the emerging demon just as the great serpent with the rainbow-feathered wings of her vision appeared and dove headfirst into the fire. Tira watched as the serpent and the demon struggled in the flames. The battle within the fire seemed to last for an eternity, and as she watched the demon began to overcome the serpent. Horrified, she saw the demon strike a crippling blow. The serpent, calling on its last reserves of power, encircled the demon and buried its fangs into the fiend’s fiery throat. At the same moment, it sent a mental plea to Tira, and the paladin didn’t hesitate. She leaped into the fire, plunging Kloinjer through the writhing serpent and deep into the demon’s flesh. “Then, the legend says, a powerful explosion rocked the entire kingdom of Galifar. The hot crimson fire became a cool silver flame. Tira remained within, now part of the divine fire that had replaced the evil conflagration. She became the Voice of the Silver Flame, and a new religion was born. Flamekeep, a simple stone castle, was erected around the everburning pillar of silver fire. Deep within the chasm, at the point where the fire erupts from the earth, it is said that mighty Kloinjer’s blade is buried almost to the hilt, binding demon, serpent, and paladin together forever.”Ibid. “Life in the World.” 206. References Category:LC Mira Sorvino Category:Tira Miron (DandD prophetess)